Ocarina of Time, The Retold Story
by Linkin-Park-Candace
Summary: This is the retold story of the hit game Legend of Zelda; Ocarina of Time. This combines elements from the game, the comic, and the writers imagination. Rated T for langauge and violence. All rights reserved to Nintendo.


"Link

This is a recreation of Ocarina of Time that combines elements from my own imagination, the game, and the comic. The name Shirley for the Kokiri with pom-pom hair is NOT the official name. All parts of the official game and comic belong to Nintendo

"Link! Link! The eye is her weakness!" Navi yelled. "Shoot it with your slingshot!" I shot a seed bullet into Gohma's giant eye. The spider let out a screech and fell form the ceiling. "Now attack its eye until it's dead!" I ran towards the spider, but I wasn't quick enough. Gohma got back on her feet and crawled back up the wall to where she was before. She shot out mini-Gohmas. One of them was too quick for me. It jumped towards me and tore a cut through my right arm.

"Die, dammit!" I slashed at each of them and they all died with one hit. I've gotten so much stronger since I first entered the Great Deku Tree. I quickly launched another seed into Gohma's eye. She once again fell from the ceiling and landed with a thud that sent small shockwaves at me. I was quicker this time and once I was by her eye, I slashed what seemed hundreds of blows onto her until finally she gave out a loud, blood-curdling scream. "Augh!" I covered my ears. Gohma managed to flip herself over and crawled back onto the ceiling. She was too weak to hold on and she fell back to ground on her back. Her legs twitched and she tried to get back up. I wasn't going to give her the chance. I took my Kokiri sword and lodged it into her and tore through her until there was two equal halves of the now dead Gohma. With her dead, the Deku Tree would live and continue to protect the Kokiri Forest. Navi flew over to me.

"Link, are you okay?" She examined me all over for cuts or bruises. At least, I hope that is what she was doing…

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. One of the mini-Gohmas got me on the arm." I pointed to the small scratch on my right arm. "Good thing I'm left handed and this isn't very serious!" I laughed a little. It wasn't a serious cut but it still stung a little. From the corner of my eye, I saw a blue light form on the middle of the room. "Come on, Navi. I think that's our way out." I pointed to the blue light. Navi nodded and sat on my shoulder. I put my sword back in its sheath and my shield on my back. I walked into the blue light and everything began spinning. All the colors swirled together to make some psychedelic image in front of me. The walls melted together with the few plants that were in this room and then those colors mixed with the body and blood of Gohma. I felt like I was gonna throw up so I closed my eyes. I think I may have blacked out. The next thing I remember is feeling something soft underneath me. I could hear faint sounds; birds flapping their wings, a few bugs buzzing past my ears, even a little music. I remember my first thought; Am I dead? I felt taps on my cheek.

"Link, wake up." Navi's voice said. I opened my eyes. I was in the Deku Tree's Meadow. I looked around to see if anyone else, like my friend Saria, would be standing around me. No one except Navi and the Deku Tree. The birds were there, bugs all around, but I don't know what happened to the music…maybe it was all in my head? I sat up and looked over to where the Deku Tree was rooted. He was still a little gray.

"Link…thou hast slain the beast within me…and broken the curse laid upon me…" The Deku Tree spoke slowly and seemed to be using all of his might to speak. "But, there is still a problem…" He paused for a moment. I could tell something was wrong. "The curse is broken but…I was doomed from the start…" A strange crackling noise came from the Deku Tree. "Navi, Link…listen to my final words…a wicked man from the desert cast this curse upon me. He wanted our shining stone and when I refused to give it up, he cursed me. He has ceaselessly used his power to gain access to the Sacred Realm. The Triforce, the power of the gods, lies in the Sacred Realm.

_Before time began, before life existed, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule. Din, goddess of power. Nayru, goddess of wisdom. Faroe, goddess of courage. Din, with her flaming arms created the red earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Faroe with her rich soul, produced life to uphold the law. The three golden goddesses departed for the heavens once their labors were completed. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis for the world's providence. The resting place for the sacred triangles has become the Sacred Realm._

Link…take this stone…" The pauses became longer. The more the Deku Tree talked, the more crackling I heard. He started to look like he was…_rotting_. "…Take this stone and go…to the princess…Zelda…" A green light formed at the top of the Deku Tree and it found its way down to where I now stood. I don't remember standing up at all. It stopped in front of my face and I put my hands out. The green light grew bigger and consumed my hands and all the way up to my elbows. In an instant, it disappeared completely leaving a shining stone the same color as the light. I couldn't help but stare into it. My throat started to ache as I held back a few tears.

"The Spiritual Stone of the Forest…" Navi said. She had repositioned herself onto my shoulder sometime after I had gotten up.

"Navi…you will have to be Link's partner…from now on. Guide him throughout your journey …"

"Great Deku Tree…" Tears formed in Navi's small eyes. "Don't…don't die…please…" Navi flew off my shoulder and I watched her go up to eye level with eh Great Deku Tree. The crackling noise was louder than ever.

"Goodbye…Navi…" The same crackling noise grew even louder than before. All of The Deku Tree's bark became gray and rotten now. The leaves that lined his branches turned a dull color and slowly began to fall to the ground. Navi was now hugging the dead Deku Tree.

"No…no…" Navi cried softly into the rotted bark. I walked over to The Deku Tree and placed my hand on the bark. Cold. Cold as a winter day.

"Navi, we need to go." I said to her.

"It doesn't make any sense…we killed that _thing_ inside of him and he still died… " Navi choked out. Her soft cries became loud sobbing.

"You heard what he said. He was doomed from the start…there was nothing we could do." I tried to comfort her. It wasn't working out though. I never could calm down a girl when she cried. I let Navi mourn awhile longer. She had known the Deku Tree better than me so I could somewhat understand why she was so sad. I never knew my parents but I don't think any of the kokiri knew their parents. Navi didn't say much, but she tried. Any time she'd open her mouth, she'd just sob again.

After about five minutes, she floated back down to my shoulder. A weird thought occurred to me as she was settling herself down; was there somebody watching us? I turned around and all I heard was the sound of leaves rustling

"Goodbye…" Navi had finally stopped crying. There was the occasional sniffling but other than that she was silent. I repeated what she had said and bowed my head. We gave a moment of silence for the Deku Tree.

"We'd better get to the castle like the Deku Tree said." I said. Navi nodded curled up against my neck. Just as I was turning around, I heard footsteps running in the direction that I was heading towards. I looked around for a quick second and didn't see anybody. At first I thought I saw someone but I shock off the feeling.

_Probably my imagination. _

"You're lying, Mido!" A Kokiri girl said.

"I saw him watch the Deku Tree rot away!" Mido barked back.

"What if he was just talking to the Deku Tree and then he died?" A Know-It-All brother asked. All the Kokiri, with the exception of Link and Saria, were in a circle with Mido standing in the middle outside of the Kokiri Shop.

"I saw him come out of the Deku Tree holding our treasured sword!" Mido answered.

"That doesn't prove anything!" Another kokiri girl said.

"He was inside the Deku Tree, who was healthy as can be _before_ Link went inside him, and then Link leaves and the Deku Tree dies!" Mido replied angrily, trying hard to get all the Kokiri to believe him. "This is no coincidence."

"I still don't know…" Shirley, the blonde pom-pom headed Kokiri girl said. There were only the sounds of nature echoing through the small village of Kokiri children. A few woodland creatures remained in the village but most were hiding in wherever they had made a home. The sky turned from a beautiful, shining blue to a dull blue, almost gray.

"Look, who are you going to believe; me: your leader or Link: so half-person who doesn't even have his own fairy who'll probably turn into a Stalfos if he goes into the Lost Woods?!" Mido looked at every Kokiri and they all mumbled 'you' to Mido. Most of them would believe Mido over Link even if Link was right about something. "Exactly. Now, I propose we banish that freak so no one else gets hurt."

"I believe Link." A female voice came from behind Mido. Every Kokiri turned around to see who it was, though they recognized the voice. Saria was standing, legs together, with an angry scowl on her face that read, 'I heard every hurtful word you said' and her arms folded across her chest. "You have no real piece of evidence that Link really did kill the Deku Tree, Mido. I'm the only one who really knows link personally and he would never kill anyone. You guys never gave Link a chance from the moment he came here." The Kokiri children all bowed their heads in shame, except for Mido.

"Look, Link was the only one to be with the Deku Tree today AND he was there when the Deku Tree died. I think that's enough prove." Mido answered. He was being nicer with her than when he answered the other Kokiri. It was obvious he liked her and didn't want to make her hate him even more than she probably did.

"Well, I have my reasons to believe in his innocence." Saria's mind was set like concrete. She refused to believe Mido's lies.

"I can't believe you believe that little creep! He's probably lied to you since the beginning!" Mido didn't mean to snap. He also didn't realize what hell he had just released from Saria. No one had ever stood up for Link (Saria thought the teasing would stop but it never did) and it was about time Mido learned how hurtful it was for someone to turn on him.

"Why don't you just shut up about Link, you pig-faced ass!!" All the Kokiri's eyes widened and the village grew silent. The few animals that were around before had already flew when they sensed Saria's anger. Saria had never snapped at anyone or even sworn. "You never consider someone else's feelings except your own! You know what? Never talk to me again. I hate you!!" Saria stormed off towards the tunnel between the Kokiri village and Hyrule Field none of the Kokiri spoke for awhile after what had happened.

For a while, everyone (especially Mido) was pale and speechless like a mute ghost. Finally, Mido broke the silence.

"No one is to talk to Link. Ever. Is that clear?" Mido said with a monotonous tone. He looked to every Kokiri and they all just nodded. A few had spoken but they had spoken too softly to hear well without straining. The Know-It-All brothers walked silently back to their house. The twins went back to the shop along with the shopkeeper. Shirley ran up to her usual spot, a raised platform that you have to cross a small rope bridge to get to. The some of the Kokiri went to their usual spots and others went to places where they wouldn't be seen or tempted to say anything to Link. Mido went to wait outside of his house, which was neighboring the Deku Tree Meadow.

Link would be coming to the main part of the village any minute now.


End file.
